


One Love One Mouth

by FreckleCoveredLester (AwkwardTurtleAlice)



Series: Our Lives [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NonYoutuber Phil, Pastel Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Short Phil, Two Shot, Vacations, VidCon, Youtuber Dan, inspired by the song sweater weather, it isn't, just pure fluff, mainly only the second chapter, the title makes it seem deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTurtleAlice/pseuds/FreckleCoveredLester
Summary: Dan takes his boyfriend Phil to finally meet his friends at VidCon. Then surprises him with a gift when it ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This the start of a series I'm very excited to write. It's a very self indulgent series that I really just wrote for me, but I hope other people like it as well! (also I suck titles lol)

The plane was due to arrive in California any minute now. Which would really be a relief to Dan because being 6’3 was never fun when you had to try your best to fit in your allotted space on the plane. He always felt like he had to scrunch down or hit his head on the overhead bins. Not only that but he didn’t exactly have the slimmest thighs ever, though that part usually wasn’t a problem.

Times like this were when he was kind of jealous of his rather small and slim boyfriend. Phil was only 5’5 and as skinny as you could get without looking unhealthy. Dan would start talking about how cute his boyfriend was but that would just be getting off the topic of his hatred of flying on planes. 

Just as he was about to continue grumbling in his head about all the dumb things that come with flying on a plane, he heard over the intercom that they had finally arrived in California. He let out a huge sigh of relief “Finally. . .” he turned his head when he heard Phil laughing. When he turned his head he saw Phil trying to muffle his laughing behind the sleeve of his over-sized lilac hoodie. 

Dan raised an eyebrow “Oh so you think my misery is funny, huh?”. Phil stopped laughing long enough to answer “Maybe I do” he teased. Dan smirked knowing exactly how to get under Phil’s skin “Well I guess you don’t have much to complain about, being so small and all” he spoke overdramatically, as if Phil’s height must be a burden on him. He knew he got him when Phil pouted up at him “So what if I’m small, are you trying to imply something?” he narrowed his eyes. Dan’s smirk grew “Oh no, I just thought that maybe, it must be difficult being so small, there must be a lot of things you can’t do”. 

Phil narrowed his eyes even further, and Dan had to keep himself from laughing because he knew that look on Phil’s face well. It was the look he got when he was trying to stop himself from blurting out something to insult Dan that wasn’t exactly appropriate to say in public, especially around young children. It never really worked though because Dan would just laugh at the insult while Phil continued to fume and get even more red in the face from embarrassment if he did end up saying that out loud in front of families with small children, who would glower at him for his language. Then being the saint he tended to be, would shame himself and fret to Dan about how he should have never said that. Dan would usually have to spend the rest of the day reassuring him that he wasn’t a horrible person. 

Phil huffed at him “I’ll show you that being small doesn’t matter, I can still do everything you do” then crossed his arms as soon as he finished talking. Dan just lightly ruffled his hair, minding the white flower crown on his head, while laughing “I’m sure you will”. Phil was about to retaliate again, until they both realized that they had actually already landed and hadn’t even noticed. They were both pretty lucky they had put their seat belts on earlier or they probably would have fallen out of their seats as they landed. Their teasing argument had to stop for now as they had to get their bags from the overhead bins and go get their suitcase. 

……

It was when they had finally picked up their rather large suitcase they shared because they found it easier that it started up again. Dan was about to start wheeling it to the rented car they had waiting in the parking lot when Phil grabbed onto the suitcase and tugged on it. 

“I’ll carry it” Phil said as he swatted Dan’s hand away from the suitcase. Dan raised an eyebrow, the suitcase was fairly large, it was half of Phil’s height and heavy “Are you sure about that?” Phil huffed at him again. “Yes, I’m sure, this is how I’m going to show you I can do anything even if I’m small, even carry along this heavy suitcase”. “I don’t think admitting that it’s heavy is a good way of motivating yourself,” Dan snorted. Phil simply grabbed the suitcase with both hands and started dragging it behind him. 

It was easy to immediately see how hard carrying that suitcase was for Phil. He was by no means weak but they always overpacked their suitcase until Phil had to sit on it if they wanted it to zip up, making it even heavy for Dan. 

Dan let Phil continue to struggle with the suitcase until they got close to the airport doors, hoping that was long enough for Phil to feel like he had proven himself. Besides, walking behind Phil as he carried the suitcase gave Dan a great view of his boyfriend’s butt, which was an especially great view in those high-waisted shorts he was wearing. He shook his head lightly, while it was fun to stare at his boyfriend he really should help him before he tripped and ended up with the suitcase on top of him. You would think it isn’t possible, but Phil would find a way.

So risking Phil’s wrath, that wasn’t even that bad, he was too cute, he sped up a bit to be right next to him and smiled at him as he grabbed the suitcase so Phil came to a stop. Phil looked at him questioningly and Dan just continued smiling silently as he gently unwrapped Phil’s hands from around the suitcase handle, then grabbed one of Phil’s hands as he started carrying the suitcase himself. He hoped that not saying a word would keep Phil placated. 

Thankfully it did, Phil just pouted a bit but was happy to wrap his arms around Dan’s one free arm as they continued to walk out into the airport parking lot. Dan had to chuckled when he did that as he pressed a quick peck to the side of Phil’s head as they continued walking. The added weight of Phil, no matter how small, made it a little harder to walk properly but that was a very small price to pay to have someone so precious cling to him like that. Even if he was starting to sweat because he was in a jumper and now had Phil’s body heat surrounding him. 

Dan sighed in relief when they finally made it to the rented car. He was starting to sweat profusely and his nicely straightened hair was curling into his hobbit hair again and it wasn’t short enough for it to look okay. Phil had let go as soon as he’d seen the car and had run over to the car then started to impatiently pull on the locked door of the car. Dan chuckled as he unlocked the car and Phil quickly climbed in to sit. “Will you start the car already, it’s way too hot out and I want the air conditioning on” Phil whined.

Sitting in the driver’s seat, Dan pushed his hair back because it was true that it was way to hot in California. “I’ll get right on that now” he said, finally answering Phil’s request. He started the car and they both sighed in relief when the air finally turned cold in the car. 

It wasn’t until they were trying to navigate their way through the highways that one of them finally spoke up again. “So when does VidCon start again?” Phil asked Dan. He had to blink at that question for second, with all the teasing arguments and tiredness from jet lag he had completely forgot their reason for being in California. It wasn’t until he noticed Phil raise his eyebrow at him from the corner of his eye that he realized he still hadn’t answered. “It starts tomorrow. I didn’t feel like coming the exact day it started or we’d both be delirious the entire first day” he finally answered Phil. 

Phil nodded his head “That’s true, I’m trying my best not to fall asleep right now” he laughed quietly, obviously sleepy from the time change. Dan could almost coo at how cute Phil sounded right now, he wished he could take his eyes off the road and see how sleepy and cute he looked but, alas, he didn’t feel like dying today. 

……  
Soon they finally arrived at the hotel they were staying at, it was fairly close to where VidCon was being hosted. Dan parked the car and made sure nobody was around before getting out to open the door for Phil. It might have seemed strange for him to do that but, Phil was a fairly shy person when it came to new people and Dan hadn’t had the chance to introduce Phil to all his youtuber friends, as well as the fans. At first they had wanted to keep all this private for several reasons. Though they all knew he was dating someone, it was hard to hide that fact when Phil’s things were all over his room and would appear in his livestreams by accident. As well as there being noises in the background of the livestreams because he left his door open. 

Anyway, that all led up to today, both of them had decided today would finally be the day that they made their relationship more public. Which both were actually pretty excited about though there were lingering nerves. They didn’t know how everyone would react, at first that had been Phil’s main concern. Until Dan was able to convince him that at least all his youtube friends would be perfectly fine with it while any of his followers that didn’t support the relationship had no say in the matter anyway. Besides, this trip to Vidcon they would really only be introducing Phil to Dan’s youtube friends. He would be telling his audience who exactly he was dating in a livestream after Vidcon. 

For now though, there seemed to be nobody around that would recognize Dan. They made their way to check into their room, Phil clinging to Dan the entire time. Not that Dan minded that one bit, it was nice to be able to wordlessly tell anyone and everyone that Phil was very much taken by him and only him. After finally getting their room number and declining any help with their luggage, it was only one suitcase after all, they headed for the elevator. Their room ended up being on the 7th floor, which gave them a pretty nice view of the city. Though only Dan had actually looked out because Phil had immediately collapsed onto the bed the minute they got to the room. 

He chuckled when he heard Phil whine for him to go over and cuddle him. He decided to be a troll and walked over to Phil and instead of laying next to him he dropped himself down onto him. “Oops, I tripped over my own feet” he laughed out as he heard Phil groan. “Daaan, get off me, you’re heavy” Dan could hear the pout in Phil’s voice but he wasn’t done annoying Phil yet. “Are you calling me fat?” Dan overdramatically stated. Though immediately started laughing when he heard Phil groan again at his antics. “Alright alright, I’ll get off” he huffed as he rolled himself off Phil to lay next to him and wrapped one of his arms around Phil’s waist.

As soon as he did so Phil nestled into his chest and sighed in relief “You’re cute but really heavy” Phil mumbled. Dan snorted “Is that so?” “Yes” “Well sorry for being a healthy weight”. Phil mumbled again, this time Dan wasn’t able to tell what he was saying so he just kept quiet and started running his hand through Phil’s black hair. Phil sighed out completely relaxing against him and Dan watched as he started to drift off to sleep. Dan decided that he should sleep as well, he was too exhausted to even think about how sleeping now might affect his sleep schedule during their stay. 

……

Other than Dan waking up at three in the morning and getting himself and a still asleep Phil into pajamas they ended up sleeping until the next day. Today was the day, after getting dressed and having room service bring breakfast, they would be going out and finding some of Dan’s friends who had confirmed that they would be in the same hotel as them. 

Very excited to finally show off Phil to all his friends, he gently started trying to shake Phil awake. Phil whined and nuzzled further into Dan’s chest and tightened his grip around Dan’s torso. Dan chuckled and pecked Phil’s forehead before speaking up “C’mon Phil, we need to start getting ready”. Before Phil could whine again Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled Phil up together with him, sitting him up against his will, despite Phil making himself as heavy as possible. Dan chuckled again when Phil whined again and laid his head on Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan waited a few minutes but Phil finally stopped trying to fall asleep and pouted up at Dan with bleary eyes. Dan had to coo at that face Phil was making and pecked his lips “Don’t be like that, you’ll have fun today, I promise”. Phil reluctantly nodded, obviously still wanting to sleep. It took several more minutes but Dan finally got Phil to get up and start getting dressed. After they finally got dressed, Dan called down for room service, since Phil had laid back down face first. “Wait Phil, what do you even want to eat for breakfast?” Dan questioned. “Do you even need to ask?” “Pancakes?” “Pancakes!” Dan chuckled when Phil yelled out the answer, though it was muffled by the bed. Dan ordered himself some french toast and sat back down and played with Phil’s hair while they waited for room service. 

When there was a knock at the door Phil quickly ran to the door, suddenly getting energy out of nowhere. Dan tried his best not to snort at Phil gaining so much energy just from the thought of eating some pancakes. When Phil turned back around with the food in his hands Dan just couldn’t stop smiling fondly at his excited face. “You get way too excited about having pancakes” “Shut up, American pancakes are way different to the ones we have at home” Phil justified. “I’m not saying you’re wrong but you literally ran to the door for those pancakes”. Phil just playfully shoved him and started eating his pancakes. 

……

“Alright, let’s get going” Dan was about to go out the door after saying that but stopped because Phil just kept staring at him “What? Have I got something on my face?”. Phil giggled and shook his head “I just thought you hated your hobbit hair, Dan” he said teasingly. It was only then did Dan run a hand through his hair and realize that he had forgotten to straighten his hair that day. “Dammit, do you think I have time to straighten my hair?” he didn’t stop for an answer before looking around the room for a clock, forgetting he had one on his phone. He finally turned back to Phil to see him checking his phone for the time. “Well if you can get it done in a couple minutes, I think you’ll be fine, but, personally I think you should just keep it curly, it looks nice like that”. Dan sighed hearing the slight plea in Phil’s voice and kissed his cheek. “I know you like my curly hair but how about after we get home I’ll keep my hair natural for a week” he compromised. Phil pouted a bit but nodded despite the fact that he didn’t want to wait and didn’t understand Dan’s dislike of his own hair he knew this was the best offer he would get. 

……

After Dan had finally finished straightening his hair, they headed out the door of their room and went in search of Dan’s friends who they’d agreed to meet up with before heading to VidCon. Dan could feel Phil tense up next to him and wrap his arms around one of Dan’s arms again. He smiled encouragingly at Phil, “It’ll be okay, they’ll love you, though nowhere near as much as I love you”. He hoped that bit of humor would help Phil calm down. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw Phil crack a smile. “Alright, I’ll trust you about that but I’m not leaving your side for a second” Phil said stubbornly obvious still a bit apprehensive. Dan chuckled and turned to peck Phil on his lips “I won’t mind that at all”. Phil rolled his eyes but smiled and tightened his grip around Dan’s arm. 

They walked to the lobby which was where they had decided to meet up with Dan’s friends. Phil still felt nervous but a lot less than he had earlier, he’d always been shy and meeting new people was definitely a challenge but, Dan’s encouragement had significantly helped him. Though his heart did speed up when he spotted a group of people lounging in the small couches that were in the lobby. He knew that they were obviously Dan’s friends who he had heard so much about. He hoped none of them thought it weird that they had never met him despite some living only a couple of hours away. Whenever they had invited Dan out, and him when they found out Dan was dating someone, he’d always been too nervous and shy to actually go. Though at least they all knew he was a boy because in the live show where they had accidentally been outed it had been because he left a pair of knee high pastel blue socks on Dan’s bed that were obviously way too small to be his. So in the end Dan had to tell everyone watching that they were his boyfriend’s. He was surprised none of the audience had questioned the fact that he had a pair knee high pastel blue socks. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. Besides it was nice when people didn’t assume he was a girl because of the way he dressed.

It wasn’t until a heard a feminine voice yelling Dan’s name that he realized that he had been zoning out. He flushed a bit even though he knew he hadn’t been caught. He decided to stop being in his own head and see who had been calling out to Dan. When he looked up he saw a woman with blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes heading over to them. He knew her to be Louise, he’d never actually met her but Dan had at least told him a bit about all of his friends so he wouldn’t be going in blind. She practically ran to them and not only hugged Dan like Phil thought she would, she ended up hugging both of them in one fell swoop. He wasn’t really complaining though, she had nice hugs, or at least this one was. When she finally pulled back she looked back and forth between him and Dan and huffed when they didn’t say anything. 

“Well? Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend or not?” She raised her eyebrow at Dan. Dan instantly scrambled to start talking “Oh right, Louise this is Phil”. Louise smiled and turned back to Phil who had a shy smile until it was wiped off his face and replaced with a startled look when Louise squealed and hugged him again. “You’re just too cute!” after a few long seconds she finally let go again only to pinch his cheek lightly. He squeaked in surprise and she quickly let go and apologized “I’m so sorry but you’re just so small and cute”. Phil was a bit confused as to why she called him small, he was pretty sure their heights were similar. It took him a minute to realize that she probably meant he was compared to Dan. Which was true, he was very small compared to his over six foot boyfriend. “Anyway, I’ve heard so much about you after Dan finally admitted he was dating someone” she smiled but gave Dan a bit of a side eye. He knew they were close and she had probably been a bit put off that Dan hadn’t told her he was dating anyone. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, wait, what’re you doing?” he blinked bewildered when she took her phone out of her purse and proceeded to snap a picture of him. Dan looked at her warily “Um, Louise? Why did you take that picture?”. Louise lightly smacked Dan’s arm “Oh have some faith in me, Tyler asked me to take a picture of your boyfriend since he couldn’t make it,” she paused then answered the silent question “He had an early meet and greet today.” Dan nodded “We should go greet the others” he turned to Phil making sure he knew he was talking to him. Phil nodded and they walked the couple feet it took to reach the rest of the group. 

Phil looked at the people all laughing and talking to each other before they noticed his and Dan’s presence. A slender tan girl with long brown hair was the first to notice them. She was extremely pretty and was sat next to a blue eyed blonde guy with a growing beard who noticed them after she nudged him with her elbow. Phil knew enough to recognize them as Marzia and Felix. Them and two others were Dan’s friends who lived a couple hours away in Brighton. They both got up and introduced themselves to Phil and hugged Dan in greeting. 

After those two introduced themselves everyone else just got up in turns. After Marzia and Felix, the other two that lived in Brighton introduced themselves. Phil already knew their names though; Pj and Sophie. Then the only American actually there of the bunch, a girl named Cat. It was nice to meet some of Dan’s close friends, of course there were some that weren’t youtubers and some youtubers who couldn’t make it.   
Now all that was left was to get through Vidcon and they could finally go home and relax. Although it wouldn’t all be relaxing since they would need to talk about what exactly to say to Dan’s audience in Dan’s next livestream. Though at the moment he really didn’t want to think about that because it would just make him nervous and he really didn’t want the stress of that right now. The good thing was that because they decided to wait to introduce Phil to the Dan’s audience until his next livestream he wouldn’t have to deal with the enormous crowds of Vidcon too much. Since Dan didn’t want people who followed him and saw him at Vidcon to hound him about who exactly was the person following him around the floors. So Phil would only be following Dan on the day of his meet up. 

As luck would have it, Dan’s meet up was the first day of Vidcon. So Phil would be able to get the day of crowds and trying his best to hide from Dan’s audience fairly quickly. They decided to get to Dan’s meet up place as early as possible so the less people would get a chance to see Phil. 

It probably seemed like they were going to a lot of trouble to hide Phil even though Dan was going to announce who he was in only a couple days. Even though that was the case he’d rather not cause an uproar before he got the chance to properly explain. Also he really would rather that people didn’t bother Phil until they got a chance to out themselves. He knew how terribly shy Phil was and knew that if people started to interrogate him he might accidentally burst into tears even if they weren’t trying to be mean. So he would attempt his best at making sure people didn’t try to find out who he was ahead of time. Especially since Phil would be alone at the hotel for a quite a bit of VidCon. Not just the hotel either, he didn’t want Phil to stay cooped up for so long if he didn’t want to. So Phil might go explore and be bombarded by people who had found pictures of him near Dan online.

Fortunately, they arrived at VidCon early enough that there was only one or two people in line waiting for his meet-up. Him and Phil were able to sneak behind the curtain that would hide Dan until the time of his meet up. 

There were a couple tables and chairs behind the curtain for people to sit. Phil sat on a table while Dan leaned against it. There was still quite sometime until the meet up. Phil swung his legs up and down while waiting and Dan checked his twitter to see what everyone on there was up to. Phil was humming a random tune while he did so. 

……  
After a while Phil started to get curious as to how many people must be in line. He wanted to peek from behind the curtain that was hiding them but, he knew he would have to be pretty careful to pull it off. The other obstacle other than the chance of being caught, was Dan, who would never even let him try if he saw him. 

Phil sneakily took a glance over at Dan who seemed to be very preoccupied, now scrolling through Tumblr. Deciding that now was his chance he quickly looked for the best place to peek his head out from. Obviously he couldn’t peek out from right where the curtains separated in the middle. That’s where everyone would be watching, waiting for Dan to appear. Suddenly struck with the perfect place to peek from he stole a glance at Dan again. Nodding to himself when he saw that he was still preoccupied, he slowly eased himself off the table, trying to be as silent as possible. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when his landing made minimal noise. Walking as stealthily as possible he was about to praise himself for being so sneaky when he felt a tugging at the end of his hood. Before he could make a noise, he was being yanked back into Dan’s chest, his arms coming up to encircle and trap him there. It took him a moment to realise what happened but when it finally sunk in, he pouted. 

“I guess wasn’t being as sneaky as I thought I was” he heard Dan snicker in response. “I’ll admit you were actually pretty quiet. Maybe you would have gotten away with it, if I hadn’t been watching you out of the corner of my eye the minute you started to look restless”. Phil should have known that Dan was too used to his antics to be easily fooled. “Okay okay, I’ll stop trying to take a peek, you can let go now,” that’s what he said but he had clutched onto Dan’s arms not a moment ago. 

Dan took the hint and just tightened his grip on Phil “I think I’ll stay if it’s the same to you,” he teased. Phil huffed out a laugh and rested his head back against Dan’s chest. They were silent for a few long minutes before Phil spoke up again. “You just know me too well.” “Of course I do, we’ve been dating for what? Three years now, and living together almost as long.” Phil snickered a bit at that “I can’t believe we were one of those couples that everyone says is ‘moving too fast”. Dan laughed loudly at that “Well I’m pretty sure after three years anyone’s lingering doubts are gone”. 

They had met about three years ago and had instantly hit it off. Both being impatient it didn’t take more than three months of dating for them to start living together. Since they kept the fact that they were dating private for the most part, only their families knew. So it wasn’t a surprise when they got warned about being too quick to get into such a serious relationship. Neither of them paid much heed to that because they just knew that this was going to last. Safe to say they had been right, it was June of their third year together. Not only that but they had never had had any arguments that made them doubt their relationship. 

It was right at that moment of them reminiscing about their past that an employee walked up to them and apologised for the intrusion. Then proceeded to tell them that they had about two minutes before Dan was due to make his appearance. They both nodded, Dan pulled away and gave Phil one more peck on the lips after the employee had walked away. Phil watch as Dan walked to where the curtains separated in the middle and stretched before pulling the curtains opening and greeting the cheerful screams. 

……

The rest of Vidcon was uneventful, at least for Phil it was. He tried to go out and explore when he was left alone but got soon realized that doing all these tourist things alone wasn’t nearly as fun. Not that he would tell Dan if he asked, he knew Dan already felt bad enough about not being able to let him be seen with him yet. 

At least it was finally almost over, Dan would be back in the hotel room with him in an hour or two. Phil had been lazing in the room for the last couple of hours, very glad he had brought his 3ds. Earlier he had made one last attempt to go out and explore but got bored rather quickly. So he had spent the rest of the day playing Mario Cart on his 3ds, ordering room service when lunch came about. If Dan asked he’d just say it had only been an hour or two since he had come back to the hotel room as well. 

Phil’s head shot up when he heard the sound of someone shuffling in front of the door in the living room part of the hotel. He contemplated whether to go over there or just continue lying on the bed. Finally deciding to get up and greet Dan, he jumped him in a hug once he came through the door. Phil caught him off guard enough to almost make him fall but both sighed in relief when Dan was able to steady himself.   
After the slight adrenaline rush of almost falling, Dan finally fully took in his position and laughed when he saw Phil. Who was still holding himself up by wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders. Before Phil could complain about being laughed at, he wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and gently set him back down. Well he tried at least, but, Phil would not let go, so now he was bent over because of their height difference. “Something the matter?” Dan finally asked. Phil quickly shook his head but stopped when Dan raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh fine, I’ve just been missing you a little bit” he mumbled after a long pause. 

Dan smiled, glad that Phil didn’t put up more of a fight. Also because he knew that the surprise he had in store for Phil would make him happy now that his suspicions were proven true. “I knew you would be feeling like this, no matter how much you tried to reassure me that you were fine” Dan nuzzled his nose against Phil’s who made a face at being so easily read. Before Phil could make a huffy comment, Dan quickly spoke up again. “That’s why I got you a surprise,” this made Phil quickly look up at him. “Really?” he asked curiously his large multi-coloured eyes wide. Dan nodded, he tried to elongate the pause for suspense but quickly decided against it when he saw how quickly Phil got impatient. 

“Since I knew you would be kind of lonely, you like some company being around after all. I decided to book us an extra week in California, this time right on the beach.” Dan grinned at how quickly Phil’s eyes brightened up. He quickly put a finger to silence Phil before he could speak up. “That’s not all, I rented us a house instead of a hotel so you wouldn’t feel so crowded,” because Phil only enjoyed company when it was with someone he knew, otherwise he felt very crowded and a bit panicky. 

Dan barely had time to react before Phil jumped him in a hug again. He was a bit more prepared this time though, so there wasn’t fear of falling over. When he had Phil safely in his arms he properly listened to him and chuckled when he heard him mumbling his thanks over and over again into his shoulder. Tightening his grip on Phil he smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. 

Phil was so excited, he absolutely loved the beach and was thankful that Dan was willing to take him to one for an entire week. Dan wasn’t that keen on beaches after all, said something always seems to goes wrong. Although Phil had a sneaking suspicion that Dan would -jokingly- complain about having to go to a beach if he didn’t know how superstitious Phil was. Luckily Dan knew that Phil would then complain about him jinxing the entire trip. Either way, Phil was so happy about this turn of events and was thinking about how to repay Dan for this trip. Without him knowing it was repayment, otherwise he wouldn’t accept it, no matter what it was. 

After Phil was done mumbling his thanks they both just stood there. Happy to just quietly hug each other. Their way of appreciating each other without saying anything. They both stood there a bit longer, excited about the the actual vacation they were about to take that wasn’t just taken because of convenience of location. After spending the rest of the day conjoined at the hip they both went to sleep, ready for some actual relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to clear some things up and maybe answer a question or two. The inappropriate thing that Phil chose not to say was basically just a dick joke lmao. It's a joke that can be taken as either him being well endowed despite being short or a handjob joke depending on your preference. Also I hope people don't take this series as me perpetuating stereotypes. Since realistically they would still switch despite height difference. Like I said before this is a self indulgent series and I really love height difference and pastel Phil. Second chapter will be up as fast as I can type it. Also this was my first fanfiction for these guys, hope you liked it. ^^


End file.
